


Birdsong

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Series: The Outer Rim [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Planet Sorgan (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: The Child sneaks out one morning on Sorgan for a surprising reason.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Series: The Outer Rim [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055645
Comments: 15
Kudos: 174





	Birdsong

Din woke with a start. Gray predawn light filtered in through the windows of the small barn he and the child shared, but something wasn’t right. He sat up and checked the child’s pram. The kid had woken up without him, and the empty blankets stared back at him accusingly. _Dank farrik!_

“Kid?” he called hoarsely, clearing his throat. He scanned the room quickly, but his helmet showed no thermal signatures beyond a few grass-mice lurking under some of the supplies. “Kid!” he hissed.

_He’s fine. Sorgan’s safe since we took out those bandits_ , he told himself. Reasonable thoughts, but he was a wary man, and that wariness had kept him alive this long. _Gotta find that little womp rat!_

He swiftly got to his feet, his body aching only slightly. He’d gotten so used to sleeping in full armor over the years that its weight and heft barely registered, even after a night curled in one position. His boots were heavy on the wooden floor as he swiftly crossed the distance to the door and stepped outside.

The village was still asleep. He’d started to get the rhythms of this place down; folks would be rising soon, ready to start the day’s chores and harvest, but for now they still slept peacefully. His boots left dark marks on the dew-lined grass, but thankfully there were other tracks to follow; a line in the dew, just about the size of the kid’s little robes, dragging through the grass.

He followed it quickly, his strides wide. _He’s fine, he’s_ ** _fine_** , he thought again, but it wasn’t until he rounded the corner of one of the huts near the forest edge that he let out a long breath of relief. The kid was sitting comfortably on a stump, his huge ears vibrating.

He hurried to the kid’s side, kneeling beside him in the wet grass. “Hey,” he said sternly. “What are you doing out here by yourself? It’s not safe!” _What if he’d fallen in a pond -- or got attacked by a woodhawk -- or caught a cold in the chill --_

The kid made a cheerful little burble, reaching out a small clawed hand. Din sighed, holding his own hand out for the kid to grab. The grip’s strength always surprised him. He put his other hand on top of the kid’s fingers; he could feel through his gloves that they were cold. Dew soaked the bottom of the kid’s robes.

“Good morning to you, too,” he said reluctantly, shaking his head, but smiling a little despite himself. “What is it, kid? What’d you come out here for?”

The kid’s eyes shone as early dawn began to gild the trees. Gold flickered on the dewy ferns and grass, on the edges of the bark and branches. Slowly Din began to hear music coming through the woods; songs chirruped and warbled, little phrases repeated in trilling calls and responses, calls mewed and chipped and rattled. The kid closed his eyes and nodded his little head back and forth, ears turning and swiveling to each new sound.

Din cocked his head curiously at the youngling. “You like... listening to the birds?” The kid let out a happy little cooing sound. 

“Huh,” said Din. He straightened back up, picked up the kid, and sat down on the stump, holding the kid safely on his lap. “You get me up if you wanna do this again, you hear me? No coming out here by yourself. You gotta be careful. Got that?”

The kid sighed, folding his little hands together and listening patiently. 

“Good,” said Din, his voice softening. He crossed his hands over the kid’s chest in case he had gotten cold and needed a little extra warmth.

They sat together in the golden morning light, and the wood-birds sang sweetly for them, their voices bright and clear.

**Author's Note:**

> For theladyw on tumblr for a fic request for Grogu + birdsong :)


End file.
